4 new campers  16 old campers  the fourth season
by secret keeper123
Summary: 4 new characters and 16 old have to work to the end to get the million dollars. who will win? who will lose? All are split onto 5 teams of 4 and have to complete challenges every two days. rated T for language.


**Ps this is my first story so I'm not sure how to formatting is :/ so don't get mad or anything loll **

**TDI **

**So after about 3 seasons of the TDI Series it was such a hit that they decided to remake camp wawanakwa. No one knows why the remade it but it holds a secret in it. **

**Nikki (sorry just the name I wanted for her) and her boyfriend Derek get stranded here. It will be told mainly from Nikki's pov but I get bored…. Easily….**

"Nikki come down here" my mom called at 12 o clock.

_Shit!_ I thought thinking I was in trouble. I instantly thought of an excuse for my average stuff.

"Yes mom?" I asked really sweetly to bribe her. She falls for the sweet girl with big eyes that listens, doesn't do dumb things like pranks, and wears skirts. Completely not me but can't hurt to change a little bit when in trouble.

"What's tdi?" she asked holding the phone in one hand.

_Shit!_ I thought again. I signed up as a dare from my friends. My boyfriend also signed up. "That show I signed up for as a dare."

"This should teach you not to take dares if they aren't worth it" NOOOOO. I kept thinking. "Well you have to leave in two hours" two hours? I thought. "Love you lots" she gave me a hug and I went up to my room. I packed all the clothes I could need. Basically shorts, jeans, and t shirts. I also put in a light jacket and a bathing suit. I grabbed my iPod, toothbrush, and all my other stuff I would need.

"Great" I grumbled. As Chris and chef picked me up.

***on a boat with the Dock of Shame approaching* **

"Ahh I loved this show but no way in hell do I want to be on it….". I grumbled to myself.

So this is me and I'm Nikki. My hair is dark brown but it can easily look black. I had hazel eyes and I was somewhat pale. I was pale because I think pale is beautiful, I have pale genes, and I use sunscreen because I hate sunburn. Today I had on an old pair of black converses that I've had since I was 13 (I'm 16). I was also wearing a long pair of flare jeans and a system of a down t shirt. God I love that band. I jumped on to the Dock of Shame as soon as I could. That boat smelled worse than I could imagine.

A guy who looked just like Chris with the same hair, clothing style, "winning" smile, and voice came up and patted me on the back. "So Nikki you are the first one here"

I just ignored him as I saw another boat come up. It got closer and I saw a girl hop off.

She had bright blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and had a body any guy would love. She had a baby blue t-shirt with a glittery cupcake on it and denim jeans that ended at her knees.

Chris walked up and patted her on the back. "Ok Haley you are here and what do you think"

Haley was her name. She smiled cheerfully "it looks just like the cartoon version"

Chris exclaimed with a swing of the arm "a lot interns. A little bit of money. A little bit of time"

"Well it looks GLAMOROUS" she exclaimed at the happiest pitch ever. She seems nice enough but I hope she just drank coffee or something.

Another boat approached carrying a scrawny guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. I giggled thinking he was going to be one of the first voted off. He had on a red and white striped shirt with khaki pants on.

"Jonathon. Nice to see you came here" Chris said.

"Hi… Chris" he mumbled and shook his hand.

Another boat came with Derek. Derek is my boyfriend and we are casual. We don't make out every second or celebrate our two week anniversary or call another honeypieface. More of a big brother big sister thing and wave been going out for a year and 3 months. "Hey" he waved to me and snapped me out of my daze. He had brown hair that was dark but not as dark as mine. His eyes were a piercing green. He had on blue converses and some old t shirt that I've seen him in at least a million times.

Chris went up to him and smiled. "You two are the love birds. Welcome here Derek"

"Were not love birds" I spat.

Derek walked over to me and giggled and he gave me peck on the lips. "Sure we aren't. Well be the next bridgette and Geoff"

I rolled my eyes.

"Or Duncan and Gwen" Haley laughed.

I shrugged because they never got lovey dovey.

A fifth boat came up with a drop dead gorgeous guy. He had tan skin, bright blue eyes, and dark, dark, brown hair. He was wearing shorts and plain gray shirt.

Chris walked over with a weird grin. "This is an old teammate you guys should recognize. Whadda' know because his name is Justin"

"He's a contestant" john finally got ready to say something.

"You bet he is" Chris flashed a winning smile to the camera.

"Are we going to have anymore contestants were on earlier seasons come?"

Chris got an evil smile. "The answer is yes. LOTS more." A boat was about to come but before it got here Chris gave us a warning. "This is heather. For legal reasons I have to warn you that she's coming"

All of our eyes widened in shock. "God dammit." I muttered under my breath.

A girl with long nails, raven hair that was down to her back and brown eyes that could kill walked off the boat. She was wearing a denim skirt and revealing white see through blouse. "Hey nice to see you" she smiled at Chris. Most of her hair grew back so it ended at her shoulders.

Chris went nervous. "Uhh err yeah you too" he scratched his back awkwardly.

Heather gave us a bitch look and walked over next Justin. "Nice to see two cute guys here" I know she wasn't talking about john but if Derek is dumb enough to fall for her he can have her.

To my hope Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. Then I rolled my eyes but I didn't let go.

A sixth ship rolled up holding Gwen and Duncan. At least my favorite couple came.

"Hey gwecun" Chris teased.

Gwen punched Duncan in the arm and muttered "stupid nicknames."

At the end of the day I found out that there was only four new people. The rest were people from previous seasons.

So we ended up with Justin, heather, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsey, Sadie, Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Harold, izzy, Tyler, DJ, Owen, Beth, and Eva.

After everyone got here Chris started going over the rules. "It will be five teams of four. There will be a challenge every two days and I am recycling old challenges. Although on the off days there might be reward challenges. What I say goes. Also to boost our ratings you guys all have to run a blog. Every Sunday you need to write one page and write whatever you want. And make some good TV for us. And the teams are two boys to two girls." I groaned but then I realized at least it will be better than four girls getting into cat fights. I figured since Chris wants ratings and relationships=ratings. Sex= ratings. Kissing= ratings. Breakups= ratings. Well I think you get where I'm going with his.

Chris continued. "Since I'm here to make your lives a living hell" he winked. "Gwen, Duncan, Derek and Nikki are the first teams" I made a gun with my fingers and "shot" myself in the head. Chris's smile widened. "The next team is heather, Eva, DJ and Cody"

Heather and Eva looked at each other furious. I swear I saw heather gulp.

"Haley, Justin, Tyler and Bridgette makes the third team" Justin groaned and Haley and Bridgette waved to each other with a shy smile. Chris kept on going. "The fourth team will be Lindsey, Sadie, Noah and Harold" Lindsey and Sadie ran into a huge hug and Harold muttered something about Duncan under his breath. " And last but not least is the fifth team. John, izzy, Owen and Beth." The four piled into a group hug. Cute… I guess.

***Derek's POV***

This sucks sort of. I mean at least I get to be with Nikki. And Gwen and Duncan is better than heather and one of the other guys. Our cabins were stuffy as hell but from what I heard it gets freezing at night. There were two bunks. Each of the beds were longer than the average bed so I guess you could keep crap on the end of the beds. Each bed only had a sheet…. I hope it doesn't get cold at night.

"Hi" Nikki muttered out to the other three people in the cabin.

"Hey" Gwen barely made a grin but was still friendly.

"Are there cameras in this cabin" Duncan yawned.

We all looked around and pointed out a lot of cameras.

"Bigger budget eh" Duncan groaned.

"So why did you sign up?" Gwen asked Nikki and me.

"Dared by my friends…." I said and Nikki nodded to agree with me.

"I'm guessing a contract is holding you up to this isn't it?" Nikki said.

"Yeah" Gwen and Duncan said at the same time.

*talking for a few hours*

It's already sunset.

"I can't believe it's almost night" Gwen said while holding Duncan's hand.

"Yeah once the sun sets I'm going to bed" Duncan yawned.

"Why so early?" Nikki asked.

"Chris gets us up at 6 am but I wouldn't be surprised if he did 4 am because of the new season" Duncan clarified.

"Oh shit" I said. It started to get freezing cold.

"Here comes the cold" Nikki said and pulled up her knees to her chest.

"Do you think this whole place is covered in cams?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know you're the expert." I smiled.

"Probably not" Nikki chimed.

*little while later*

"Ugh it's night" Nikki grunted.

"I know" Gwen said.

"Who's sleeping where?" Duncan winked at Gwen.

"You're sleeping with me" Gwen kissed him for maybe 20 seconds.

I knocked on the wood and the whole thing started shaking and looked like it was about to crumble. "Lighter one goes on top" Nikki started to head for the bottom. "Girl you are a twig get on top"

She gave me a death stare and climbed onto the top.

It was completely frozen to the point that I was wearing two shirts on for more heat. Since our entire cabin went to bed early (we are going to follow behind Gwen and Duncan they seem to know some crap about this island) we had to listen to all the other campers. Also they seemed like nice people to be friends with. I guess we are friends?

I could hear heather and Eva arguing. Cody and dj were trying to get them to stop…

I could hear Haley and Bridgette gabbing on about the beach. Justin was talking about facials while Tyler was drumming his fingers.

I could hear izzy and Owen making out. And john and Beth were talking… more like Beth talked and john listened.

Noah and Harold were talking about astronaughts. I don't want to ask how that came up. While Lindsey and Sadie were testing out what shade of "lip-gloss" looked better…. These other girls make Nikki look a billion times better. I eventually drifted off to sleep even though I was close to getting frostbite.

***Nikkis POV***

"5 AM WAKE UP CALL! 5 AM WAKE UP CALL! YOU ALL HAVE TEN MINUTES. REPEAT TEN MINUTES TO GET TO THE MESSHALL." Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. My body was still frozen but it was starting to warm up a bit. It's still so annoying here. God why the hell did my friends dare me. Why did I follow through. And why the hell did I get picked. "Shit" I grumbled. Everyone else had a few choice swears to say at the same time.

"At least we went to bed early" Derek grumbled as the four of us got up. The cabins barely had any room to change…. I thought about going to the bathroom to change but it was so disgusting there was no way in hell that I would want to change in there.

"Where do we change?" I wondered out loud because I was already heating up.

Duncan "right here ladies" he winked sarcastically.

"We can kick the guys out and change in here" Gwen smiled and headed towards Duncan as if she was about to push him out.

"Girls this side guys this side" Derek pointed at one half and the other half. I was so tired I really couldn't care. I was so hot I dressed into a pair of shorts. They were cool but not slutty. I put on another t-shirt that said _Outer banks_ in neon bubble letters. Cute outfit but it was a little different for me. Gwen put on a black skirt and a neon green tank top with neon green converses and tights. The four of us walked out and went to get breakfast. The food was gross but at least I got a piece of bread. It was sort of stale but better than the other crap we had to eat. I ate the bread nearly in one bite.

"What do you think the challenge is going to be" I asked the four of them. There was three big tables. The four of us sat at one end while Bridget and Haley sat down at the other end. Towards the middle was Tyler and Lindsey. Except in Lindsey's mind she is talking to "riley" or something else like that. I hate dumb blondes.

"Scared to know" Gwen said while picking at her food. She was cuddling right up to Duncan and they looked like the mine as well be sitting on each other's lap.

"Yep" Derek agreed.

Everyone else was talking except heather. I would consider her plotting off by herself. I wonder what she is thinking about…. Scared to know….

"Hello campers" Chris's voice bellowed through the room. "Hope you all slept well and had a good morning" his smile widened. "While all of your teams are still intact I think we should have a bonding exercise." Everyone looked around trying to figure out what he could have thought of in that evil mind.

"Oh just tell us Chris" heather said in a bitchy manner. Ok sorry rude is a better word but didn't suite her as well.

"Well not my most oringle idea but hide and seek."

"You're kidding me?" Eva hollered.

"How is this a bonding experience again?" heather questioned.

"Don't question what I say" Chris spat. And heather just put her hands up with the expression _chill out dude._

"This is so my game. I will win again" izzy bounced.

Chef raised his eyebrow at her.

"Same rules as last time blah blah. Yadda yadda. You get 10 minutes to hide but the moment chef tags you are out. Only one team can be safe from immunity but you can hide as individuals. The winner wins immunity for her team. READY SET GO!"

All of us ran in different directions. Bridgette fell over a root though and izzy did a huge back flip into the lake. I was going to hide deep into the woods.

This island seemed to be much larger than the oringle one. I passed a lake that was extremely far from the cabins . It had to be about a 9 minute sprint to get there and I was running at top speed. Ooohhh doesn't seem to be a camera in sight. Maybe a nice place to be where I don't have all of the viewers watching. God I hate being watched I thought while running. I stopped to take a break but quickly scurried into a cave only a few yards away from the lake. The cave was weird. It had a small narrow opening but turned into a huge opening at least twice the size of our cabin. I pressed my back towards the very end of the damp cave.

***chefs POV***

"Ten minutes" Chris smiled and headed into the camera room that I wasn't allowed in at the moment. "Better get going"

_This time I'm going to take down izzy. _She was the first person I had to find. But the first person I did find was Eva, in her cabin. "No point in hiding this is barely even a real challenge chef" she said while lifting weights.

I smiled and shot her with water. Then I ran. There up on the flag post was izzy. I will win this time. I will win. I lift the water gun up towards her. I will end this battle. I spray and she slides down the flag pole at lightning speed. She darts towards me and steals my water gun. Right before she runs away I grab her by the shoulders. "Listen if you do my job for me and find all the campers. I'll give you and your team invincibility."

Izzy stood there and pondered. Finally she jumped up and said "OK I mean it has to be fun to track down each and every little camper. Then spray them all with the water and drench them. I will in" she had an evil laugh. Maybe not evil but at least psychotic. She darted off.

***izzy's POV***

Ok. They are somewhere on this island. I will track down each one. I stealthy climbed under the bushes when I see Bridgette attempting to climb a tree not too far away from the cabins. I silently lift the water gun and shot her.

"AHHHHHHHH" Bridgette screamed and started ringing her hair out. "God dammit chef"

The best part is no one knows it is me THE IZZY!

Next target is Owen. I can hear him. I must stop to listen to the ways and then I will track him down. Aww I love him. I see him wandering through the woods. "I wonder if it's been ten minutes yet. I hope no one finds me" he wondered out loud. I lift the water gun up to hit him because he couldn't see me. Stealthy izzy I am.

"Are you really going to take out your own boyfriend?" heather walked right up to me.

"Uhh. YOULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE" I said but right before I could bolt out of there heather said something.

"Oh I won't tell that you are doing chefs job but you cannot make a single vote towards me for the rest of the season" heather grinned.

"Well how would you know? I am IZZY! HEAR ME ROAR"

"Oh I'll know" heather walked away right before she was out of view I shot her with water.

"YOUR DEAD!" she shrieked and ran off to camp muttering something about her hair.

Luckily for me Owen didn't hear anything. I sprayed Owen and ran. "Whoa what happened? Oh no I'm out" he wailed and slumped back towards camp.

I sniffed and I could smell Duncan in the air. I went back towards camp and followed my sent up to the dock. He was hiding in the front of the camp wawaanka sign. I snuck around and right when he saw me he tried to run but he had nowhere to go.

"Bye bye Duncan" I said and narrowed my eyes and shot him right on target.

"Ah fuck" he said defeated and ran back off to camp to dry off.

_YES! FOUR DOWN! Out of 19!_ I grinned uncontrably and walked towards Lindsey's scent. Lindsey had an interesting smell of hair and powder. Yes powder. She started running the moment I saw her hiding behind a tree. I pumped and sprayed her.

"" she cried out and started flaing her arms around while running around in circles.

I snickered and ran farther into the woods. There it was…. Dj hiding behind a large rock. I scaled a tree by doing a few flips . Right on top of the tree had a view of a few more people. Haley was hiding in a tree towards the edge of the island. "Gotcha both" I whispered under my breath. I sprayed them both quickly.

"Oh no!" I heard dj say but Haley as too far away to hear what she said. I did a laugh. _Six down, 13 to go. _I thought will hopping down the tree. I snickered as I walked towards the scent of another person. I couldn't put my finger on who it was though. Maybe one of the new kids but defiantly a boy. There it was that john kid. He looked scared off in the woods and was hiding behind a bush. _Too easy. Just too easy for the izzy. _I lifted my target up and pointed it straight at the bush and drenched the entire bush with water. The guy screamed. Pft scared. He ran away bawling.

Then I smelled another stranger. Girl I think. I walked across a lake and smelt her coming from a small hole in a rock. Wow. I didn't even bother to look I just shot the water thought he hole. A girl who wasn't as drenched as I thought she would be walked out. I thought her name was Nikki. I flipped on top of the rock/hole thingy and jumped away.

***little while later***

I found everyone with Cody being the last. I coudnt believe that he lasted to the end. Quickly chef caught up to me and said "hurry up." He sprayed me and went back and announced. "Izzy is the last one to be found."

***Nikkis POV***

Chris had a supsious face but put on a hollywood smile and announced. "Team 5 is safe! Izzy, Owen, john and Beth are all safe from invincibility. The rest of you are all in danger. I will see you at the campfire. In one hour"

The four of us (Derek, Duncan, Gwen and I) went back to our cabin.

"so where did you hide?" Derek asked.

"by the camp wwawanka sign" Duncan stretched.

"at the top of the 1000 foot high mountain" Gwen said.

"in a crappy boat" Derek grumbled.

"in this cave by a lake" I said.

"there is a lake?" Duncan asked.

"yeah. And the cave was at least twice the size of this cabin"

"sounds good to me" Gwen said. "why don't we head out there tomorrow morning? We shouldn't have a challenge tomorrow" Gwen smiled.

"yeah it's pretty far away" I giggled.

*later*

We went to see the whole campfire elimination stuff. I really couldn't care about the details all I knew was Eva got voted out first. Interesting I thought. They all said something about throwing the challenge into the trash and not even bothering to hide. Sounded like her but I was in a daze for the whole thing. "and now team two is down 1 player." I voted for heather honestly.

Heather waved with a smirk at Eva and no one else did much more to say "bye". The temperature dropped down to freezing again. Derek wrapped his arm around me while I was practically freezing. Yes I get cold easily.

I felt pretty good surviving the first elimination. I mean it was one out of 16 chance but I seem to come off as a bitch at times…. Well I'm not pmsing…. And I seemed to stick to my own team and I hope we wouldn't vote off our own team or at least this early in the game.

We got back to the cabin and we both sat down on the edge of Derek's bed. He put his hands on his waist and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and kissed back. Sparks flew. God I love Derek. After 20 seconds or so we ended but he whispered I love you in my ear. I said it back. I put on a light jacket but I was still going to be freezing I grumbled. Gwen and Duncan caught up to us after five minutes. I laughed on the inside because Duncan had some of Gwen's lipstick on him. Ahh so cute.

The moon was out already and we all quickly went to bed. I slept on top. Derek slept under me. Gwen and Duncan were sharing a bed. I shivered myself to sleep under the sheet but ok.

"4:30 am wakeup call! 4:30 wakeup call! Meet me in the mess hall"

It was still freezing. There was barely even a hint of the sun when I got dressed and went out to the mess hall. On the way there we passed heather.

"so the four Goths are on the same team" she snickered while Gwen threw a branch at her.

"ow!" she yelped and kept heading towards the mess hall.

"hate her" Gwen muttered.

"yep" I agreed.

I was starved but this food was horribly revolting. I ate the bread and picked at the mush. I couldn't believe that we had to eat this crap.

After "breakfast" we all took a long walk to the lake. It was burning hot out.

"here it is" I said. The lake was beautiful. It looked clean. It was aqua clear. There wasn't a single fish, leaf, rock, stick or anything else. It was nice and cool. we waded in it a little bit to cool off. Then we went to the cave.

"wow this would be a good place to hide snacks" Duncan grinned.

"yeah but it's so freaking dark in here." Derek said.

"I'm sure Chris would have some spare lights" I said.

We all grinned and headed back to camp to grab some stuff to eat, drink and use. We also went to grab our bathing suits too. Today is going to be entertaining! No one noticed us with our bathing suites on under our clothes. Gwen and Duncan went into the kitchen to grab REAL food. Derek and I snuck around and stole four comfy lawn chairs. _I can't believe no one notice us stealing all this stuff. I mean we did sneak behind and stuff but still shouldn't people notice we are taking half the island. _I grabbed a deck of cards and four towels. We all carried without hands full over to the lake. The lake didn't have a single camera (we double checked for sure). We strung out the battery operated lights around the perfect temperature cave. We put the four lawn chairs out.

"I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone" Gwen asked while spilling out all the snacks we were going to store here. She unloaded chips, cookies, candy, chocolate, sprite, coke, Pepsi, marshmallows and doughnuts.

"maybe Bridgette and Owen but the teams seem to be sticking to themselves" Duncan said.

"yeah it's just weird that they aren't mingling" I said while popping open a bag of lays chips. We all snacked out for a good half hour and then stripped into our bathing suits to go swimming in the lake. Gwen had on her black bikini. Duncan had on his navy blue trunks on. Derek had a plain black one on. I had on a black one with red polka dots.

I slowly walked in I hate just jumping. I was splashed by Duncan doing a cannonball. Derek swam up to me. He hugged me from behind and I just blushed. We both said I love you to each other. Gwen jumped in too. We all swam around and laughed. No one saw or heard us. The lake was actually really deep but after a few tries I was able to reach the bottom. I brought up a piece of mud as proof. I threw it at Derek but missed. "darn" I whispered. He reached from the more shallow area and pelted me with mud. Some of the mud hit Duncan. Well long story short we got into a mud war. We giggled and rinsed off in the lake. We all dried off and got dressed.

"this is a nice day" I admired.

"yeah." Everyone agreed. Derek and I pulled each other in for a kiss while Gwen and Duncan did too. We forgot each other were there and it turned into a make out. We pulled away for air. I just started laughing for no reason but who cares I was happy. Around 5 ish we went back to camp and everyone was hanging out. We made it look like we came from our cabin (snuck in through the window)

"sleeping in?" Bridgette smiled at Gwen.

Gwen smiled and the both sat down and talked. Owen ran over to Derek, Duncan, and I and give us all a huge hug.

"hi" I said.

"HEY NEW GUYS! AND DUNCAN!" he said and finally let us go. I sighed heavily.

I found Owen and Duncan blabbing on about something else.

I grabbed a big rock to use as a chair and sat around the fire in the middle of the camp zone. I love fire. I can do a lot of things with fire. I am an official pyro. I grabbed a clump of grass and threw it into the fire. The fire turned purple-ish. I kept throwing random things in there. After 15 minutes I nearly caught on fire twice, turned the fire yellow, blue, green, purple and red, made a torch, made a ton of sparks, and attracted izzy. Izzy came over with her bright orange hair with her green skirt and matching top.

"whoa staring at the fire. I'm izzy" she said standing up right next to me holding a knife and a spoon.

"um I'm nikki. What is with the spoon and knife" I hesitantly asked.

"they're my friends silly." She said and messed up my hair. I patted my hair down. "here they can be your friends too!" she smiled widely. "did you know…? That I'm related to DRACULA!" she said. She raised her hands up high above her head and opened her mouth up wide enough to see two fangs.

"fangs I asked?" they were probably fake.

"yes I am a blood relative. Did you know my uncle's uncle is a pshycatrist and he worries deeply about me. And the rest of the family. One time I ate a carrot that was 4 years old. It was so cute and I even drew a smiley face on him." She was talking at a 100 mph. and she is defiantly mentally insane but pretty interesting to listen to. "and I swear that my brother's toe is turning into a snake. One time his toe bit me. It hurt so bad so I bit the toe back. I killed the snake and well…. His toe needed stitches because of my fangs" she grinned again showing them. "my uncle is in a mental hospital right now. Something about being a threat to society. It's actually not bad in there. Did you know once I was put in a straight jacket for 2 hours 41 minutes and 18 seconds? I was supposed to stay in it for 3 hours but I got out o my own" I listened to her for at least 15 minutes while playing with the fire before she suddenly jumped on to Owens back.

Gwen walked up "talking to izzy huh" she said.

"she's interesting to listen to." I defended while holding another stick over to make a torch.

"I bet she is." Bridgette popped up and sat down next to Gwen and I. "So this is nikki?" Bridgette asked and pointed to me.

"yeah. And you are Bridgette" I smiled.

"yep!" Bridgette stretched and fell off the rock.

We all laughed and she was ok.

"so hows things going with Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"great! I miss him like hell though." Bridgette said.

"aw" I said and patted her back.

"hey do you know what time it is?" Bridgette asked.

"um 5 o clock" Gwen said from a pocket watch that looked just like the one the white rabbit had in Alice in wonderland.

"wow later than I thought" Bridgette smiled.

"yeah" I agreed. "I'm going to take a shower" I waved. I grabbed spare clothes and went into the shower. To my luck the other person taking a shower (it was stalls but still) was heather. Ugh I took a quick shower. I got dressed and went over to the sink to fix my soaking wet hair. Heather was there doing a facial.

"so your weird goth girls friend" heather sneered at me.

"and you're still the bitch with no friends" I ringed out my hair.

"excuse me"

"you heard me"

"I can get you voted off this island so fast" heather shrieked.

"yeah yeah whatever." I combed my hair as quickly as I could.

"do you even know who I am" heather walked over to me.

"a cold heartless maniputilive person who only cares about herself" I smiled and she stared at me with her mouth dropped. I finished combing my hair and left. I joined Gwen and Bridgette around the camp fire.

"ahh the sweet smell of soap" Bridgette sniffed.

"yeah I rarely have that smell" I winked.

"ew" Gwen squealed. I rolled my eyes.

***little while later***

So Bridgette and Gwen are actually pretty awesome to talk too. So at least I made friends.

"well goodnight you two!" Bridgette gave us both a hug and walked over to her cabin.

"we should head out to bed" I said.

Gwen nodded. "I wonder where the two boys are"

"probably talking to someone else. With Owen or something"

"you're probably right. Come on" she a waved towards the cabin while we both changed into our pajamas. My pajamas were a t shirt and sweat pants. I had a small paper thin jacket that I put on because it was already getting nippy.

"bye Owen. Bye dj" I heard Derek and Duncan walking towards the cabin. The door opened up.

"hi" they both smiled. Duncan and Gwen hugged. Derek and I hugged. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm heading to bed" Duncan said. Gwen lied down next to him. I climbed up onto the top bunk. I picked up the picture of my friends and my little sister. Aw. I hugged the photo and lied down. This is day three (if you count the first day as a day) and I already miss it back at home. I pulled the sheet over me. I noticed it was slowly getting colder and colder each night. If it keeps getting colder I'm going to freeze to death.

I dreamt about all my friends. and everything at home. I was watching late at night sitcoms by myself. Then it changed to me playing soccer with all my friends. and it kept switching scenes. Soon I was at my favorite restaurant eating mozzarella sticks. One was of me wearing my favorite hoodie. One was of me sipping hot chocolate by the fire in the middle of winter. The dream faded away into darkness.

"7:00 am. 7:00 am wake up call. Meet us at the mess hall in 15 minutes"

"wait we slept in?" we were all shocked. I felt nice and rested at least. But how the hell did Chris let us sleep until 7:00 am. Ohh it's probably so we will go crazy trying to figuring out why… now I feel dumb. We quickly threw on clothes. And walked outside. Lindsey was trying to figure out what lipstick to wear while talking to Beth.

"Here's yer food" chef said while he plopped down my "food" onto my tray.

"err thanks" I said trying to sound pleasant. I rolled my eyes after I turned around though.

"you'll get used to it" Gwen caught up with me. She's nice to talk to. At least everyone isn't a complete idiot here. And the idiots here are fairly entertaing for me.


End file.
